Mine Alone
by ThorHammer17
Summary: I know songfics are weak, but my two favorite hobbies, music and writing, have to cross paths occasionally, especially when you find the perfect song. This is Eliwood and Nergal in the final chapter. Implied ElixNin. "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins.


MINE ALONE

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight. Oh Lord._

Mark had done well. Thanks in no small part to his excellent strategy, Nergal's most powerful morphs had been defeated. Now, Eliwood stared down the deadliest enemy he had ever faced.

"Blackheart!" he cried.

_And I've been waiting for this moment for all of my life. Oh Lord. _

Now was the moment he had fought so hard for. He would strike a blow for all things right and good, for his friends, for his family, and for his beloved Ninian, who Nergal had so cruelly ripped away from him.

_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight? Oh Lord. Oh Lord. _

Nergal started at the red-maned lord for a moment, before bursting out with inhuman laughter.

"Ah, the last legacy of Lord Ebert, Eliwood. Hahaha!"

Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand.

Eliwood felt his heart rush up into his chest in rage. No more would he listen to that demon crowing at him. No more.

_I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am._

"Enough!" hollered Eliwood. "This ends now! Prepare yourself, you soulless shell of a man!"

_Well I was there, and I saw what you did. I saw it with my own two eyes._

As he approached, he placed the image of his dancer, his bride, his love, before his eyes.

Then, Nergal called out to him, as though reading his thoughts, "It was your fault she died, you know? Hahahaha!"

_So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been. It's all been a pack of lies._

"No. It was you. I know better than that now. I will fight for her. She will not have died in vain."

Eliwood spurred his horse forward, charging toward his enemy.

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight Oh Lord._

_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all of my life. Oh Lord._

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight. Oh Lord._

_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all of my life. Oh Lord, oh Lord._

Eliwood struck home, though the blow seemed to do unnoticeable damage. Even the fire of Durandal struggled against Nergal.

_Well I remember. I remember, don't worry. How could I ever forget? It's the first time, the last time, we ever met. _

Nergal brandished his dark power, Ereshkigal, and flung it at Eliwood. He was able to avoid the blow.

"Run if you like," howled Nergal. "You won't beat me. I am stronger than any dragon, even her."

Eliwood's heart sunk at that statement. He pictured it again, exactly as it appeared in his tortured mind every night: A blue-green dragon, roaring above him. His arm moved without a command from his mind. The resulting cataclysm of fire and death, and Ninian's transformation, and the resulting anguish tugged of the two. It pulled at him during all hours, both while sleeping and while awake. There was no respite from the pain; the pain of both times he had met Nergal. Each encounter left one of his loved ones dead.

_But I know the reason why you keep your silence up. No, you don't fool me._

There was no one he loved to die for him this time, and as such there were new rules. If he died here, at least he could see Ninian and his father again. Here, on the Dread Isle, he had nothing left to lose, and that was in and of itself a powerful weapon.

_Well the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows, no stranger to you or me._

Eliwood charged again, the fire in his heart as strong as the fire in his blade: driven by will and braced by a sense of having nothing left to lose.

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight. Oh Lord._

_I've been waiting for this moment for all of my life. Oh Lord._

_I can feel it in the air tonight. Oh Lord. Oh Lord._

Durandal struck home, and Roland's sword rended even the dark cloak around Nergal. Nergal laughed and screamed, in terrible agony. He spoke in curses with his last breath, but Eliwood did not care. His greatest enemy was at last overcome.

_I've been waiting for this moment for all of my life. Oh Lord._

A strange sense of success began to permeate the air. It was a hesitant one, but a victory nonetheless. Eliwood felt his thoughts begin to fade. Somehow, it didn't seem right.

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight. Oh Lord._

Then, Lyn and Hector began to run off towards the Gate. Something had happened. Then, he saw it. A dragon. His friends fought for him, his strength drained.

_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all of my life. Oh Lord._

The battle was a blur. Eliwood could have mistaken it for a dream. Ninian… Had she really come back? Could she be alive again?

_I can feel it in the air tonight. Oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord._

The dragon fell, with a wrathful roar of rage. Athos died in the moments afterward. Bramimond returned. Ninian came back to him, to his side.

_Well I've been waiting for this moment all of my life. Oh Lord, oh Lord. _

The sun came out. The clean air and sunshine of a brand new day shined on the heroes.

_I can feel it in the air tonight. Oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord. _


End file.
